1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external panels of computer enclosures, and particularly to a rear panel for covering a rear part of a computer enclosure.
2. Prior Art
A conventional rear panel of a computer enclosure typically comprises a rear wall and a rear window frame. The rear wall and the rear window frame are manufactured separately. The rear wall defines a fixing opening whose shape corresponds with that of the rear window frame. A plurality of parallel slots is defined in the rear window frame, for receipt of expansion cards thereat. The rear window frame is mounted to the rear wall at the fixing opening with screws or rivets. Because the rear window frame is separately manufactured and then secured to the rear wall, this assembly process is necessarily painstaking and time-consuming. In addition, a strength of the rear panel as a whole is reduced.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional rear panel 1′ directed to overcoming the above problems. The rear panel 1′ is integrally made from a flat metal sheet. An opening 2′ and a plurality of slots 3′ are directly stamped from the rear panel 1′. A bent plate 4′ is stamped outwardly from the rear panel 1′ at corresponding ends of the expansion slots 3′, thus defining a longitudinal slot 5′ in the rear panel 1′. Because the rear panel 1′ is integrally made from a single metal sheet, this saves on materials and simplifies the manufacturing process. However, because the rear panel 1′ is substantially planar, heads of connectors (not shown) that are mounted to the rear panel 1′ protrude outwardly from the computer enclosure. The heads are prone to be accidentally bumped and thereby loosened or damaged.
An improved rear panel of a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.